1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of aerodynamic devices and, in particular, to the field of aerodynamic devices capable of vertical takeoff and landing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Disk-shaped aerodynamic devices have long been known. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,949,693; 3,109,256; 3,204,891; 3,394,906; 3,477,168; 3,508,360; 3,568,358; 4,065,873; and 4,433,819 are typical of prior art devices employing a rotatable disk for aerodynamic stability. Some of these prior art devices employ an internal combustion engine which drives a rotating propeller directing air downward, producing an upward reaction force to lift the device into the air. A torque reaction by the propeller causes the outer disk of the device to rotate in a direction opposite from the propeller. Vanes or blades rotatable with the disk are employed to impart further lift to the device as the disk rotates. None of these references disclose a central body which does not rotate in combination with first and second disks which rotate in opposite directions to balance the torque reaction resulting from the rotating disks.